What Goes Around
by spyder-m
Summary: NaruHina. Naruto is infatuated by Hinata's blush, and teases her constantly with the hope of making it appear. However, when he takes things too far, will it come back to haunt him? The answer is, yes. Yes it will. Chapter 437 Spoilers. Revised.


A/N: Sorry for the wait on this fic. I've had a lot going on recently, what with moving out from my home on the Coast of New South Wales down to Sydney, starting University and living in a flat with no internet for the past two weeks - hence my lack of updates. But anyway, I've finished it now, and I really hope you enjoy it! It turned out a little bit longer than I expected but hey, I'm not complaining! I know the ending might seem a bit OOC for Hinata but I like it that way and wouldn't settle on any other ideas. Plus I figure if these two did actually become a couple, Naruto's cheek would be bound to rub off on here a little. If you still need convincing I'd recommend reading (or re-reading) chapter 437 of the manga. I can't think of a better example of how Hinata's love for Naruto has helped her grow and become much more confident and bold of a person. Anyway, please R&R!

Oh, and I apologise in advance for some of my lame attempts at humour. D:

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Naruto. If I did I'd actually be doing something with my life as opposed to writing fanfiction at home at 1 o'clock in the afternoon... Not that there's anything wrong with doing that. ;)

* * *

What Goes Around

He loved her blush...

When he was younger and admittedly, much more dense, he'd always found it weird. Almost uncomforting.

Whenever he saw the poor girl, her pale complexion would be overwhelmed by a brilliant pink hue. He'd always thought she was sick or something. Hey, that would explain why she constantly fainted all the time, right?

...No?

Nonetheless, as the boy grew older, he found himself becoming intoxicated by the sight of this gorgeous, kind-hearted yet unnecessarily self-conscious young woman.

In the time he had been away training with Jiraiya it was clear even to him that she had experienced some obvious, well, for lack of a better term... _physical _changes. Her skin had remained a delicate white porcelain and her eyes still held that alluring, breath-taking tint of lavender, but over the years her body had developed into that off an astonishingly beautiful young woman. Hinata's once baggy ninja attire now left very little to the imagination, clinging tightly to the full, enticing curves of her shapely hips, and accentuating the smooth valley of her bountiful breasts. It was enough to drive a very tempted and very hormonal Naruto completely mad! It didn't help that she had grown her hair out too. The sight of her pitifully attempting to hide her brightly coloured faced behind a curtain of long, dark locks only heightened his attraction to her.

He simply loved the fact that his actions could elicit such a reaction from someone, and not just anyone but Hyuuga Hinata. A kunoichi who was not only stunning in a physical sense, but also possessed a remarkably beautiful soul and nature to match.

In fact, it wasn't long before Naruto, most likely under the influence of his now considerably swollen ego, sought out the blush regularly, doing everything in his power to make it appear. This included regularly sending deliberately long, lingering gazes in her direction, speaking highly of her beauty, strength and intelligence when in her presence, or simply pulling her in for a fierry, passionate kiss that left the both of them breathless. The young man would try anything.

He was not above engaging in public displays of affection either, so long as it meant being rewarded by the stunning sight he so hopelessly desired. In fact, he would often wait for there to be a third or even fourth party member present, usually one of their friends, before making his move.

Which brings him to his current situation.

Hinata's team, Team Kurenai, would be returning from a mission later today. One of their first ones back being officially led by their sensei, Yuhi Kurenai, and Naruto planned to surprise the Hyuuga heiress when she returned. For, he now knew that even after dating the girl for a number of months she was still quite socially awkward and would definitely light up if caught out performing intimate acts in front of her teammates.

Yes, despite being a Konoha ninja who fought based on principles, respect and honour, when it came to relationships Naruto certainly played dirty.

Upon hearing of Naruto's plan, Kiba, who had teased Hinata relentlessly about her crush on him even before the two had officially became a couple, was all but willing to comply. While Shino, being Shino, didn't so much as lift an eyebrow at the blonde's proposal, not that Naruto would've been able to notice such a reaction, seeing as the majority of his face was covered up. Naruto took that as the closest thing he was ever going to get as an approval from the reclusive young man and decided it would be best to move on.

Now it was time to play the waiting game...

* * *

Hinata was exhausted.

Sure, she was just as happy as the rest of her team that Kurenai-sensei was back and officially leading them once again, but the kunoichi felt her time away from regularly going on missions had left her a little rusty.

Hinata was tired, her legs becoming limp and heavy, moving on instinct alone. Her hair, ninja attire and equipment was all filthy, and she just wished that their mission could be over and they didn't have to report back to the Hokage. All she wanted was to go home, clean the muck and few grazes from her body and maybe get some rest. But most of all, she just wanted to see Naruto again. After all, it had almost been a week and she had really missed her boyfriend.

'_Naruto-kun... My boyfriend,_' Hinata reiterated, feeling a deep blush overcome her features at the thought. It was still a concept the young heiress struggled to grasp. After spending years of not so secretly admiring the jinchuriki container from afar and numerous, seemingly in vain attempts at confessing her feelings, Hinata now found herself sharing moments so intimate and significant with the young man she could not have even dreamed of them previously.

She had been absolutely overjoyed when Naruto confessed his mutual feelings to her following Pain's invasion. So much so that she promptly fainted and, after regaining consciousness, had to be reassurred numerous times by Naruto himself that what had happened was real and hadn't been a dream. The months that had followed were utter bliss for Hinata. Despite never having had a relationship of this type previously, or even living with the necessity of a mother and father, Naruto certainly had no trouble with pampering the young heiress. Over time he had showered her with the love and affection she had longed for her entire life.

Once her team had finished reporting the success of their mission to the recently reinstated Hokage, Tsunade, Hinata quickly bid hear teammates and sensei farewell before starting off towards Naruto's apartment.

However, she had barely taken three steps in the opposite direction when she was stopped unexpectedly by the feeling of two warm, calloused hands softly covering her eyes. She jumped in shock, feeling her heart rate increase dramatically, despite the incredibly familiar care and completely non-threatening nature with which the person's hands were placed over her eyes. Hinata knew there weren''t many people who had such a loving, gentle touch. She also knew that there weren't many ninja skilled enough to stay in the Byakugan's blind spot in order to sneak up on a Hyuuga either.

She could only think of one person...

"Guess who, Hinata-chan!" an all instantaneously recogniseable voice resonated from behind her playfully.

"N-Naruto-kun!" she squeaked in surprise, practically feeling the grin written upon his face.

She then felt herself being pulled, back first, gently against a firm, muscular chest. She then felt the aforementioned culprit slid their hands carefully away from her eyes and moved to wrap their strong, warm arms around her waist, resting their head upon her shoulder in the process.

"Got it, Dattebayo," her blonde boyfriend replied, in almost a low, possessive growl, as he began to gently place kisses along the side of her neck, stopping occasionally to nuzzle her affectionately, almost like a fox.

Hinata sighed contentedly at Naruto's ministrations, not fully realising just how much she had missed him until she felt the soft, teasing caress of his lips upon the tense, sweaty exposed skin of her neck. She could just feel all the tension that had built up from the physical exertion of her mission slowly melt away under the reposing caress of Naruto's lips. She didn't know what it was exactly, but there was something about him that always made her feel relaxed and at ease. All she knew was that she would never grow tired of the way he would protectively cradle her in his arms while he lightly teased at her skin with his teeth. She began untying her forehead protector slowly and pulled it away from her neck in order to expose more flesh, as her soft moans encouraged Naruto's actions further. His lips continued their descent down her graceful neck, as he removed one of his arms away from Hinata's waist to thread his fingers through her long, simmering raven hair.

She then felt him turn her delicately into his arms, stopping briefly to smooth a few more stubborn strands of hair away from her eyes, before moving to tenderly brush his lips against hers. Hinata melted pleasantly into the young man's embrace, her right hand resting against the hard, muscled contours of Naruto's chest, feeling his strong heartbeat, while the other reached around behind him to sift through his deceptively soft, blonde locks of hair. As her fingers stroked his hair, Hinata massaged his scalp, eliciting an emphatic groan of approval from her paramour. She parted her lips bravely, allowing him to taste her fully, completely, something to which Naruto was all but willing to comply. Hinata mewled hungrily at the feeling of Naruto's tongue teasingly slipping into her awaiting mouth, her expression overcome with ecstacy at the sensation.

However, Hinata's bold act did not go unnoticed...

As the initially romantic and intimate greeting between the young couple gradually grew increasingly heated, the pair were separated by a sharp, piercing tone echoing just a few steps away from them and scrambled out of each other's arms in mutual surprise.

Hinata almost felt like her heart had literally leapt from her chest when she recognised the sound as Kiba, letting out a loud, obnoxious wolf whistle, accompanied by several cat calls at the sight of Hinata ravishing her boyfriend in a manner so incredibly unlike her usual self. It was at that moment that the realisation sunk in and Hinata was aware that she had almost completely forgotten where she was. As a result, she had started lustfully kissing Naruto while still standing just a few feet away from her teammates and sensei.

It wasn't long before she felt a familiar heat rushing up in her cheek and Hinata buried her now flaming face into Naruto's chest in horror. Her flush reaching all the way up to her ears, which was the only skin that could be seen of Hinata as she cloaked herself beneath the contrasting shades of Naruto's bright jacket and her long locks of dark hair.

* * *

Following the rather disconcerting 'incident' Hinata had been faced with yesterday, she would meet up with her fellow Konoha kunoichi the following day as none of them were scheduled to go on any missions. The news of Naruto's most recent antics had travelled fast and Hinata knew that she may have to convince their friends from performing any serious maiming on him.

"You should give that baka a taste of his own medicine!" Sakura exclaimed, her fist connecting emphatically with the tabletop in order to emphasise her point.

...However, the heiress' attempts to limit the punishment that would no doubt be later inflicted upon her boyfriend were apparently all in vain.

"Ano, Sakura-san," Hinata defended meekly, "I'm sure Naruto-kun didn't mean to embarass me, he just must've missed me while I was gone..."

'_Afterall, I did really miss him_,' she added as an after thought.

"Oh come on Hinata," Ino interjected "Even if that is so, he of all people would know you'd get embarassed if your teammates saw you two practically making out."

"Maybe, demo-," Hinata tried again, only to be interupted once more.

"Ino's right," Tenten interupted "I mean, there's no way even Naruto could be that dense."

"Tenten-san, that's not-"

"I know, he's clearly up to something."

"Definitely."

...

"Hinata, where are you going?" Ino asked, as the dark haired girl began to get to her feet, deciding she'd heard enough criticism of Naruto for one day.

"I think I need to do some more training," she responded, glad that was actually the case and she didn't need to invent an alibi "It's been awhile since I've regularly been going on missions and I think I've gotten a bit rusty."

"Are you sure?" Sakura began, taking the oppurtunity to express her concern "It's your day off. Besides it's been pretty hot lately. You don't want to overwork yourself."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," she replied, trying to reassure the medic-nin "Maybe, I'll go for a swim if it gets too hot."

"Okay then. Well, bye Hinata."

"Bye Hinata," the other kunoichi chorused.

"Goodbye Sakura-san, Ino-san, Tenten-san."

* * *

Naruto was exhausted.

Targets pelted with kunai and shuriken, trees battered and worn from Chakra infused blasts; the evidence of the young ninja's fatigue lay was scattered around the training grounds in which he stood. Even with the young ninja's abundant chakra reserves, he had his limits. Limits which had just been reached.

"Man, I'm beat," Naruto panted, collasping heavily against the cool blades of grass on the ground beneath him, the afternoon sun beating mercilessly down upon his body.

In order too cool off, the blonde ninja decided to head for a small lake not too far from Team 7's training grounds, eagerely anticipating a refresing swim in the spring.

Upon his arrival, Naruto moved out of sight behind a clearing and, having already taken his orange jacket off while training, began to remove his dark T-shirt which was already slick sweat, gripping to his lean body like a second skin. He sighed in relief, closing his eyes and relishing the feel of the calming breeze that grazed against his chest. As he started to slowly slip out of his ninja sandals, the unmistakeable sound of the water's surface being broken by a sudden motion alerted Naruto of another presence within the vicinity of the stream. Realising he mustn't have been the only one to think of coming here to escape the heat, Naruto went to investigate, brushing aside the dense shrubbery he had been changing behind.

Naruto felt his jaw drop in a physically unnatural manner, for the sight before him was forever something he would behold.

There wading elegantly through the pool of crystal clear, blue water stood none other than Hyuuga Hinata, loose ninja attire removed and strewn aside revealing nothing but a skimpy two piece suit.

...

Uzumaki Naruto Task Manager

Applications:

**Task**: Dumb-founded expression, **Status**: Running.

**Task**: Mouth agape, **Status**: Running

**Task**: Salivation sequence, **Status**: Installing, 3 second(s) remaining.

2 second(s) remaining...

1 second(s) remaining...

Loading...

Salivation sequence successfully installed.

Salivation sequence now running.

...

Naruto felt like all breath had been stolen from his body as he struggled to maintain coherent thoughts, watching his girlfriend delicately lap water over her creamy, naked abdomen, dark hair fanning out around her luscious curves.

"H-Hinata-chan," Naruto croaked, his tone barely even loud enough to compete with the sound of Hinata's legs wading through the stream.

_'Her long, smooth, incredibly flexible legs-'_

_'Shut up! Shut up! Shut up_!' Naruto mentally berated himself, desperately trying to tear his eyes away from the picturesque sight before him.

He really needed to get his mind out of the gutter.

...

_'Imagine how amazing they would feel wrapped around you.'_

...

Something apparently much easier said than done...

...

'_Oh, for kami's sake!_' Naruto exclaimed inwardly, butting his head rather forcefully against a nearby tree in frustration.

This time his antics were more than enough to alert the attention of the previously oblivious young woman just a few feet away from him.

"N-Naruto-kun?" came the always alluring, soft and timid voice of Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata-chan..." Naruto replied, his hand rubbing against the back of his neck in his familiar, sheepish gesture.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation flowing and her eyes from feasting upon the sight of Naruto's bare, chiselled upper body.

"I was acutally going to cool off," he remarked, gesturing towards the small pool of water in which Hinata stood "But it looks like you beat me to it, so I guess I'll just head home."

"Ano, it's okay. Y-You can..." Hinata spoke up, poking both her index fingers together in her typical, nervous gesture.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, straining his ears trying to her what the stuttering girl was attempting to articulate.

"I... I was going to say, you can join me. If you want, that is... " Hinata repeated, her face flushing brightly.

Naruto felt a specific part of his anatomy throb excitedly at the half naked girl's proposal and had to take a moment to maintain his composure. He really needed to settle down. He was getting excited over nothing. It's not like she was offering herself to him on a silver platter. This was Hinata afterall, one of the sweetest, most innocent individuals in Konoha.

"Sure, I'd love to," Naruto responded eventually, smiling cheerfully in an attempt to mask his nerves, before moving towards the water's edge. He coudn't understand why this was making him feel so awkward. It was perfectly clear, he was just going to have an innocent swim with her. There was nothing perverse or corrupted about that, right? He hoped so anyway, as he dipped his toe into the water before quickly pulling it out, testing the temperature.

"It's nice," Hinata reassured Naruto softly, moving closer to where the somewhat reluctant male stood.

Naruto only nodded in response, as he gradually shuffled closer towards the muddy banks of the water's edge before slipping carefully into the cool, ankle deep water. At the feeling of a pleasant chill lapping against his hot and aching skin, Naruto sighed contentedly and began to wade further into the water, hoping to cool off the rest of his body.

Though, as he trudged over the muddy floor of the lake, he suddenly felt himself slip and lose his balance. He tried to regain his footing but it was no use, he was falling. On instinct alone, he shut his eyes and threw his arms in order to minimise the impact of the fall. However, Naruto did not feel a splash of cool water trickling over his body, but instead inadvertently came into contact with something very much solid that under the force and weight of the male, collasped against the water's surface with him.

Or rather, shall we say, someone...

Naruto opened his eyes in surprise only to be met by the wide, lavender irises of Hinata, who was now laying on her back beneath him, her now soaked waves of hair spread in dissaray out around her. Her face was an alarming shade of crimson, one that, given the rush of warmth he felt across his checks, was most likely written over his face as well.

It was only fitting that after months of teasing his girlfriend, Naruto would be unlucky enough to slip and fall atop her very well endowed, attractive, half-naked form. The one that had been driving him crazy every since he had first caught a glimpse of it from his hiding spot behind the tree. Because at the sensual, delightful sight before him, Naruto couldn't take anymore. If nothing else, being pressed firmly against the soft, voluptuous, soaking form of Hyuuga Hinata would elicit a definite physical reaction from the young male.

It wasn't long before Naruto felt himself standing at full attention.

...

...

...

"Ano, Naruto-kun? Is that a kunai in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

_

* * *

_A/N: Bwhahaha *cough* Anyway, what did you think? ^_^

Sorry if there were any spelling or grammar mistakes too. I'll probably revise it later. I'm lazeh.


End file.
